Sanctioned Players
This page shows all the players who were banned from the server and/or demoted from the server with their reason. Players listed on this page must have their official login/username with the reason why they were banned/demoted and for how long they have been banned (if banned). Banned Players on the Friendly Server Please remove any expired bans from the list. Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'Awesome_kiid '- Serial Griefing - January 30,2012 - 1 year #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'[Phanmey - Griefing, Abusing Mods - March 26th, 2012 - 10 days' #'daveov15 - Swaring, Abusing Mods, Spamming, Cracked account - Users Include daveov15 snowynowy reddeadrex fanta918 - 27 March 2012 - Some accounts banned for 5 days' #'Drewcour - Repetitively harassing mod -March 28th - 2012 - 3 days' #'Savrimyi - Promoting demoted mods & continuously harrasing mods - March 28th - 2012 - 14 days' #'Neodicbulos - Griefing - March 28th, 2012 - 7 days' #'robmatt4 - Insolence - March 28th, 2012, 2 days' #'cheesecakeminer - Spamming - March 30th, 2012 - 2 days' #'Deliatan - Using HakcClient - March 31st, 2012 - 3 days' Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason : Rank #GamerGuyWon - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn #'Tyblob - Failed Probation : Demoted to Pawn' #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inability : Demoted to Knight' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'coletam - Retired from King : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'zemog21 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Ferarri121 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'DrHydr0 - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'mansworstfriend - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'PICKWICK55555 - Inactive - Demoted to Pawn' #'darkninjafist - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'magmacat - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing - demoted to pawn' #Coentje538 - Griefing friendly server 2. #'Quick_Assassin - Not doing job as moderator & inactivity - Demoted to pawn' #'Kektklik - Self-recognized inactivity (asked to be pawn) : Demoted to pawn' #'Yenihime - Failed probation, Not doing duty as moderator : Demoted to pawn' #'Emerae - Clearing wiki home page & supposed major grief : Demoted to guest' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inablility & Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'Dittelinea - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'VeryRabbidSheep - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'ultimated - Retired from Bishop - Demoted to Pawn' Inactive Probation Mods who have been demoted for Inactivity are on a strict probation. Probation is a program limited to inactive mods who have be demoted. If they agree to the terms they will be subjected to 1 week of observation, out of the week they MUST be on at least 5 days out of the week. They will also be promoted to a Knight immediately. If the terms are not followed, the mod will be faced with a permanent demotion to Pawn Agreement Terms *Helpful *Respectful *Active Member of the Server *Must Accept Title Relinquishment by Any Mod Current mods on probation Example: username - DateStarted → DateEnding DaysServed/TotalDays #'joeant' - Feb 17 → Feb 24 1/7 -Delete_Repeat: Feb 17 #'SammyFarow' - Feb 19 → Feb26 2/7 -Delete_Repeat: Feb 19 #'Palofchaos' - Mar 28 → Mar 31 0/4 -NerdyAndProud: Mar 27 1. VeryRabbidSheep - 'April 2 → April 9 0/7 -Xallae and Ohtortoise: March 23 -Barbaro: Feb 20 1. Joshuakoelblin - March 6 --> March 13 1/7 -PhantomYoshi Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. X-Rayers ''Note: If you feel wrongly banned, please post on the Appeals page # '''adam7469 # Tr0llz0r # willi_24 # adam7469 # DiamondLeggings # eriikr # Ohtortoise # Wild_One # NumberSixteen # Child95 # Bachanator16 Mod abusers # Yenihime - Duplicating items # J3rkk - Duplicating Items # adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing Hackers #'_Solo - Item Spawning' #'Fabuki - Fly Hack invinsibility hack and Experience hack' #Bachanator16 - Fly hack Thieves #'Nostalgic - Stealing Crops' #'magmacat - Stealing' #'Maiin44 - Stealing Crops' #'fizzledizzle123' #'alecdent1999 - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'hilton33 - Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'skullnight13 - Stealing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'emoside5212 - stealing' #'EmeraldWyvern - Grief/Stealing' #'Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing' #'phantom5607 - Stole various items from Glass Dome (including wool)' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'killerwillis - Griefing/Stealing(possible x-rayer)' #'soul_sil - Flying/Posible Grief' Team Griefers *Please number the Team when added* Example: username Team # #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' Griefers # Phanmey # Nostalgic # Kalfin # tronster99 # ricky67 # castilo075 # Sunstone15 # vlegendcrocx ' # 'proki11er90 # BlackWing999 # jasonfrankj # lucas02061 # Gingakun # Fleskhjerta14577 # Troll900 # TrisLom2001 # rushford ' # 'xXSlayerXx343 # sloppy_mama # Tono3210 # sleepyseb # Skylord_Peculiar # Awesome_kiid - (repeat offender) # Darkninjafist # Smo205 # DemonDrone # bgtrazor # Turtlekingjay # GorillaPence # spuffinglol # Paul1625 # enderdrakon # ACEupinyourface # MrLocke4 # Eraqt # HarryPhilbrick # Gingakun # Samuel_Karlsson # Drewcour # dnbarber # MrGaz666 # on_a_plate # jinkim31 # jedilenny # Nohg # Enderdragon888 # ben4010 # Gachuss # AKAkiller # TooMontage # Victor1404 # Awesomekiyr # xXMonkey8oy98Xx # djquagmire # Milowu3 # DeadlyVemon # tjufan12 # Osborne23 # HITMAN698 # messina176 # 123denner123 # lizzielove321 # mightyreece # Shaam_wow # Itreipnomis # bruno_saad # XxASIAN_ZEUSxX # GreenMan211 # NerdiBirdi # jacksonpawslick # PocketVallyBoy # jakelittle # Twigs97 # korymac # joepkuhh # ryanmcewen18 # carlsbef # Fiftydoorcars # noble31 # lord_cheezze # DJMaesto12 # carlsbef # philliescatcher # Cody4042 # michaelBerney # Lucymiller2001 # jinkim31 # blackopsTA # kyle_morgan # AwesomeX378 # ieva558 # mandy6270 # mockjigg # klure # TD2013 # zachoreo101 # JoshCon123 # thebmoney # goodyboy11 # maartenww # nightwing754 # JulienOps # flip_de_flop - & Stealing # Xbassamcraft # seldomever1 # MrCookies15 # CraftM0nster # oladam1 # liamkillerzz # ABAP123 # Danozz ' # 'sharkey1234546 # Gunnbob - & Stealing # ferret22 # reddog1216 # Chewwe # goodboy11 # Stallwalz # andrewglen # MisterDude499 # Doug501 # beastieboy55 # Wai112 # skylar0514 # Shock_Gunner_ # jamison33 - & Stealing # DrWooHoo # qanned_g00ds # 12kill4 - lava trap & made a swastika # JaY55566674 # MattTheSwordman # littleagost ' # '4eli # MrZazzit # flip_de_flop # dude_EXETER156 # cykelnice # xBaNNaNazx # hatsches111 # CadCreator123 # EnderDrakon # cheeseflame1 # koolkittykat9 # lilBOYSrMyTOYZ # hedshot101 # severedviper # troe # exaphos # deathdragon2245 ' # 'Finneas98 # 66theo ' # 'pipola ' # 'minipig777 ' # 'EmeraldWyvern # xpopx72 # phantom5607 # Zalduus # tragsnous # markoslp # CoolmicConnor # ajeaje # [rsprules # kyper99 # wardrozze1 # XanderhaasNL007 # swa3545 # Herobrine_Fool # mallcopman # rektok # Raw_Dykes # Cody591 # trizdane8811 # Gregiscool10 # JAnkrum # WolfTamerTodd # KillerWillis123 # lord_cheezze # drgmoreland # syifone # jamessoler108 # rolandpaul # mblom626 # shoopus # bigman011 # birk27112000 # nerf_dude25 # zacflowers # duckslayer13 # davidolesen # CillianW # Gargosa # bomerman88 # FrostyDeanohart # jammydodger999 # ashton08 # acerobert # Nickborg # Neurotoxin97 # archermax50 # Bloody3Range # sdominic # chap126 # adam_nonymous # xyzabcxyz # shoopua # timluck100 # yoshifruitninja # MadMan5223 # link7903 # cup10 # werewolfaidan # ImTheNewPro Players Scheduled To Be Banned Players are awaiting justice for wrong doing - please remove names once banned. #'Nostalgic - Griefing, Stealing crops' #'GooberKaizoku - Griefing' #'Kalfin - Griefing' #'tronster990 - Griefing' #'castilo075 - Griefing' #'vlegendcrocx - Griefing' #'proki11er90 - Greifing' #'BlackWing999 - Griefing' #'PyroPlayGound - Griefing' #'colec0000 - Griefing' #'jmo10thebeast - Griefing' #'Troll900 - Griefing' #'Jonnaunit - griefing' #'TrisLom2001 - Griefing' #'Coolrod77 - Stealing Crops' #'benbug - Griefing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'SupaClikk - Team Grief' #'borwicky - Team Grief' #'mrlocke4 - Team Grief' #'RampageCokkie - Team Grief' #'sleepyseb' - Griefing #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon - Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'messina176 - Griefing' #'lizzielove321 - Griefing' #'mightyreece - Griefing' #'Itreipnomis - Griefing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Griefing' #'XxASIAN_ZEUSxX' #'Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'GreenMan211 - Griefing' #'jacksonpawslick - Grief' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'PocketVallyBoy - Griefing' #'jakelittle - Griefing' #'Twigs97 - Griefing' #'korymac - Griefing' #'joepkuhh - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'iova558 - Griefing' #'alexcraftdk - Griefing' #'adriancook - Griefing' #'noble31 -Griefing' #'philliescatcher - Griefing' #'TJFRANTZ97 - Griefing' #'The_Roth_Man - Griefing' #'sonic9160 - Griefing' #'epicfredman1234 - Griefing' #'thelastwarchief -X-Raying' #'lucas_cmok - Griefing' #'DocClemoskie - Griefing' #'hedshot101 - Griefing' #'caboose44 - Griefing' #'blackopsTA - Griefing' #'kyle_morgan - Griefing' #'emoside5212 - Stealing' #'mandy6270 - Griefing' #'mockjigg - Griefing' #'klure - Griefing' #'TD2013 - Griefings' #'Yenihime - Rollback Griefing' <-- what?! #'zachoreo101 - Griefing' #'JoshCon123 - Griefing' #'thebmoney - Griefing' #'froghead13 - Griefing' #'idog345 - Griefing' #'CraftM0nster - Griefing' #'MrCookies15 - Griefing' #'oladam1 - Griefing' #'ABAP123 - Griefing' #'sharkey1234546 - Griefing' #'Danozz - Griefing' #'reddog1216 - Griefing' #'Chewwe - Griefing' #'metro_miner - Serial Griefing' #'Shock_Gunner_ - Griefing' #'Stallwalz - Griefing' #'skylar0514 - Griefing' #'MisterDude499 - Griefing' #'Wai112 - Griefing' #'beastieboy55 - Griefing' #'Doug501 - Griefing' #'andrewglen - Griefing' #'jamison33 - Griefing/Stealing' #'DrWooHoo - Griefing' #'12kill4 - Griefing' #'littleagost - Griefing' #'redsox3443-Griefing' #'MrZazzit - Griefing' #'dude_EXETER156 - Griefing' #'cykelnice - Griefing' #'xBaNNaNazx - Griefing' #'CadCreator123 - Griefing' #'cheeseflame1 - Griefing' #'koolkittykat9 - Griefing' #'hedshot101 - Griefing' #'deathdragon2245 - Griefing' #'Finneas98 - Griefing' #'troe - Griefing' #'exaphos - Griefing' #'thegamergurl - Griefing' #'cris1395 - Griefing' #'tragsnous - Griefing' #'rsprules - Griefing' #'ajeaje - Griefing' #'rdrfanwp - Griefing' #'Herobrine_Fool - Griefing' #'mallcopman - Griefing' #'edwardhutchins - Griefing' #'Gregiscool10 - Griefing' #'JAnkrum - Griefing' #'Trussed - Griefing' #'crazykid720 - Griefing' #'rolandpaul - Minor Griefing' #'jamessoler108 - Minor Griefing' #'quentin2468 - Griefing' #'mblom626 - Griefing' #'birk27112000 - Griefing' #'nerf_dude25 - Griefing' #'zacflowers - Griefing' #'duckslayer13 - Griefing' #'gargosa - Griefing' #'davidolesen - Griefing' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'FrostyDeanohart- Minor Team Griefing' #'Jammydodger999 - Minor Team Griefing' #'MattTheSwordman - Griefing (2nd offense)' #'Neurotoxin97 - Griefing' #'Nickborg - Griefing' #'bomerman88 - Griefing' #'fuzzylitenin - Griefing' #'razourlight962 - Griefing' #'kalfin - Griefing' #'_Solo - Hacking/Item Spawning, Griefing' #'shoopau - Griefing' #'yoshifruitninja - Griefing/Stealing' #'MadMan5223 - Griefing' #'PProXxXMiner - Griefing' #'sdominic - Griefing/Stealing' #'killaj0069 - Griefing' #'link7903 - Griefing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'iongravirei - Minor Griefing' #'cup10 - Griefing' #'imafirinmy - Griefing' #'legitbumblebee - Greifing' #'cobyflu - Stealing dead players item's' #'ethan4690 - excessive harassment' #'RedPedro - Stealing & Claiming other players houses' #'Savrimyi - Promoting demoted mods & continuously harrasing mods' Category:Moderation